<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Island of The Flowers by Ambify</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661997">Island of The Flowers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify'>Ambify</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flowers, Friendship, Island - Freeform, Minecraft IRL, Panicking, Survival, wildflowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:16:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambify/pseuds/Ambify</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream, Quackity, Jschlatt and Philza stuck together on an island thanks to Technoblade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>187</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Island of The Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was baffled, utterly confused by this turn of events, here he is sat on a rock, on some random, unknown island. </p><p> </p><p>All thanks to the one and only Technoblade, why? The Piglin hybrid thought it would be a good idea to let off his rocker launcher on a boat. </p><p> </p><p>It was in fact, not a good idea. Tore the whole boat in half, separating everyone… </p><p> </p><p>Separating most people, unfortunately for Dream, he wasn't alone. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god no! That isn't how you make a fire!" Quackity practically screeches, whacking the back of Schlatt's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Ow! What the hell? You do it then!"</p><p> </p><p>The masked man sighs, he had to deal with <em> this, </em> he glances over at Phil, who seemed to be zoned out or deep in thought about something. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was at least glad to have Philza here, otherwise, he would probably have stabbed the other two by now. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my lord, I'll make the fire, just please stop shouting."</p><p> </p><p>Philza said, finally fed up with the noise and moving over to the pathetically made campfire. He sighs, bending down attempting to fix it up. </p><p> </p><p>While the older was doing that, Dream decided he didn't want to be sat on a rock, watching Quackity and Schlatt argue. </p><p> </p><p>The masked man slips off the rock carefully, then heads in a direction he thought he might have seen food in. Dream also wished to be left alone to his thoughts for a while, thoughts like how were they supposed to make it back to their homeland? His phone is most likely in the ocean, dead. </p><p> </p><p>He has his communicator, which had multiple cracks and wouldn't turn on, so he assumed it didn't work.</p><p> </p><p>But to Dream's surprise, the screen lights up, glitching and a faint voice is heard. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Dre- Drea- Dream-?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hope fills the masked man's eyes, hope of being found, of being rescued. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello? Can you hear me?" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Y- Yes- where are y- you?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man on the other side of the screen kept slightly cutting out. Which made it hard to decipher what he was saying. Thankfully Dream caught most of it. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, on some island, where are you? And I'm not alone, Phil, Schlatt and Quackity are here."</p><p> </p><p>The other side goes quiet for a minute, causing Dream to grow worried. Relief flooded his senses when he got a reply. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "H- Home, some other- island? Th- There are too many" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"George you're cutting out, I can barely hear you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "P- button- side" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Button, side? Dream flips his communicator over, glancing around before smiling when he spots the small blue button that George forcibly screwed into the communicator.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What the hell George! Did you break it?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream asked confused, as he picked up his communicator that went missing for a few days. He turns him around, looking around for any damages, before noticing the button. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What is this?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George rolls his eyes, tapping Dream on the head with a stick. "It's a button" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The masked man huffs, "Yeah I can see that, what does it do?" He goes to press it but his best friend stops him from doing so.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Only press it when it's broken or in bad shape alright? I can't exactly explain how the button works so just take my advice." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream groans in annoyance before grinning, not that George could see his grin from under his mask. "Gosh, now I'm going to be curious, what if I break it on purpose?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Then I won't make another one and you will have to make a new communicator by yourself" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yeah, Dream didn't want to do that, communicators were a pain to make.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Fine" He draws out the e, "I won't press the button, so only when I really need to?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George nods, "Like in danger or in need of help and your communicator is barely working or something." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Okay… Thank you, George-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The door to the house is thrown open, Sapnap entering with a cheery grin before freezing as he realizes he interpreted a moment. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He shrugs, "Yo, George, you didn't show up to movie night again, like seriously man?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The shorter huffs, crossing his arms across Ed his chest. "Well Sapnap, if someone actually checks they're messages, you would have known I was too busy to make it" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sapnap chuckles, walking over and nudging George's shoulder before giving Dream a smile. "You also didn't show up, busy with George?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream lets out a chuckle of his own, kicking at Sapnap's leg. "Yeah I was busy"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The youngest of the three curses from the kick to the leg, smiling. "Ah man, why didn't you let me know, I would've joined" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> George sighs, "I literally messaged you Sapnap, god." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You know I don't check my messages, now that I think about it… I think I lost my phone." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Of course you bloody did, you always do" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Not true, what about you? Always sleeping through the events or not even showing up, not saying a thing?" Sapnap said back.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The shorter tugs at Sapnap's sleeve, with a slight frown that morphs into a smile, chuckling. "I get sleepy alright, can't help it" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You guys are idiots" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dream spoke, George and Sapnap moving they're attention onto the masked man, both smiling. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Movie night here instead?" Dream suggested, the other two immediately agreeing.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ~~~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream pressed the button with one finger, he's been quite curious for a long time to what it does. </p><p> </p><p>"Did it."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Good, can you hear me properly now?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I… I can, is that what the button does? What?"</p><p> </p><p>George chuckles at his best friend's confusion. <em> "It just fixes audio, nothing special, I've made a few more buttons that I do want to try out though- back to the subject before- where the hell are you? An island? Which island? There are too many!" </em></p><p> </p><p>Dream takes time to process everything George said before replying, a small chuckle escaping his mouth. "Geez, calm down, anyway I'm not sure what island, it's pretty medium-sized, not many animals but lots of weird… looking wildflowers."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Shit, I know where you are- look Dream- you need to tell the others- to not at all, no matter what don't touch the flowers, that includes you, they're dangerous, some even poisonous!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What thanks… for the heads up, I'll make sure to tell them immediately, now where are you? Homeland?"</p><p> </p><p>George takes in a deep breath then exhales. <em> "Yeah, Technoblade got us to the homeland and is currently out looking for Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo, he said he'll search for you guys when he finds them." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Alright… Please be quick, I don't think I'll last long stuck here with Schlatt and Quackity, the constant fighting is killing me" Dream replied, sighing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Don't worry, sending Punz, Sapnap and Eret to the island- r- remem-ber to- not- touch - touch-" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The communicator shuts off all of a sudden, he already guessed what George was going to say, he hoped. Just don't touch the flowers? He didn't understand what was wrong with them, they did look odd. Dream shakes his head, he should just thrust George, it seemed like the other knows about the island more than he does anyway. </p><p> </p><p>The masked man forgets about the hunt for food and turns back, heading back to where the others were. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p>"George, calm down, panicking is going to get you nowhere, by the sounds of it Dream and the others are completely fine." Bad said, trying to reassure the worried brunette. </p><p> </p><p>"He didn't sound hurt did he?"</p><p> </p><p>George shakes his head, frowning. "He sounded fine, Bad… that island is dangerous, really dangerous, that scares me. Dream is reckless, what if he accidentally touches one of the flowers?"</p><p> </p><p>Bad pats the brit's shoulder gently, "I'm sure Dream will be fine, he listens to you, if you warned him about the flowers then he will stay away from them."</p><p> </p><p>George nods slowly, plopping down on want of the benches with a small sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay… yeah, this is Dream we're talking about here… Of course, he will be fine."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Philza's eyes light up at the sight of Dream, his eyes filling with relief. "Please don't disappear again, I was worried you might have gotten in trouble"</p><p> </p><p>The masked man waves one hand, "I'm fine, just went on a walk, talked with George, he said Sapnap, Eret and Punz are on they're way"</p><p> </p><p>Quackity throws his arms in the air with a cheer of glee, "Thank god! I can't wait to leave this shitty island."</p><p> </p><p>The goat hybrid grumbles from beside Quackity, causing the excited duck to glare at him before going back to cheering. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you know when they will be here?" Philza asked, tossing a stick into the campfire. That looks much better than when Dream last saw it. </p><p> </p><p>"No idea, just gotta hope they're quick" </p><p> </p><p>The masked man plops down onto the ground with a small frown, he didn't want to wait, he wanted to get off this island as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>He zones out, hearing the faint voices of the others chatting, only snapping back when the word flower is mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Repeat what you said?"</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt turns to him, huffing. "I said I found a bunch of weird flowers, didn't touch 'em cause they creeped me the fuck out but they had berries, they could be good food?"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Dream shouts, the others whining at the loudness. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt glares, "Why the hell not?"</p><p> </p><p>"George said to stay away from any flowers, they're dangerous."</p><p> </p><p>Philza sighs tiredly, nodding his head. "Alright, no flowers, got it, thankfully I have a bag of raw chicken on me that was from the boat- we can just cook that."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone agrees. </p><p> </p><p>While Phil was cooking the chicken for everyone, Dream's thoughts once again started to drift, where the hell were the rescue group? Maybe he is just being too impatient… He desperately wanted to leave the island. </p><p> </p><p>The island gave off an odd vibe, not a good odd either. It worried him, Dream was worried for the others too, he had the feeling something bad might happen with how careless Quackity and Schlatt are. </p><p> </p><p>"Dream?"</p><p> </p><p>Phil's voice pulls him out of his thoughts, the masked man looks at the other. His frustrated expression was covered by his mask. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright? Also, I have finished the chicken, there… there aren't really plates so you'll have to pick it up." </p><p> </p><p>Dream slowly nods his head, taking the cooked chicken that was offered to him. "Thank you"</p><p> </p><p>As he took small bites, chewing, Quackity suddenly jumped up, holding what looked like a communicator. </p><p> </p><p>"I did it! I fixed it!" </p><p> </p><p>Dream sighs, rubbing his ear with his free hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Fix what? The broken communicator? You're kidding, there is no way you did" Schlatt said with a sour look. </p><p> </p><p>Quackity huffs in reply, before grinning and shoving the communicator into Philza's arms. </p><p> </p><p>"It's connected, but… I don't know who is on the line."</p><p> </p><p>The winged man looks at the communicator in his hands stunned, before hesitantly speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello…?"</p><p> </p><p>The other line is silent. </p><p> </p><p>"Erm…"</p><p> </p><p>Schlatt snickers, "Doesn't work after-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Phil!? Holy shit- Wilbur it works!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Philza nearly jumps from the sudden shout of who he immediately could tell was from Tommy. </p><p> </p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hang on- ah shit, wait Tubbo don't touch that! It looks like it could eat us whole!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Stop shouting! What's wrong?"  </em>Wilbur’s voice is heard faintly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "The communicator connected to a line! It's Phil!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Give me that" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The four heard the sound of the communicator being snatched from teen, a more monotone voice speaking on the other side now. Which caused Dream to perk up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Where are you? I've found Tommy, Wilbur and Tubbo, about to take them back to homeland." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Philza shifts his gaze to Dream, unsure of how to answer. </p><p> </p><p>The masked man sighs, pushing himself off of the ground and carefully taking the communicator from the winged hybrid's hand. "This is Dream, we're on an island filled with flowers, said to be dangerous."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ah, I know where you are." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The other line hangs out, Dream stares at the communicator, dumbfounded. "He just hanged up" </p><p> </p><p>Quackity bursts out into laughter, "Well he knows where we are so everything is fine right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I… Perhaps" Dream said, holding the device out to Quackity. </p><p> </p><p>The duck takes it, thanking him before shoving it back in his hoodie's pocket. </p><p> </p><p>"Now what? Do we wait? Ugh more waiting" Schlatt complains, laying down on the grass. Philza gives the goat-man a glance before putting away the extra chicken back into his bag. "I believe so, I'm sure Techno will be here in a few minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"I ain't trusting the man who is the reason we are out here in the first place!" Quackity said, crossing his arms across his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Dream gives him a light glare, "It's better than no one or would you rather stay on this island for days?"</p><p> </p><p>Quackity goes quiet, deciding to not reply to the other. </p><p> </p><p>"The sun is starting to set, maybe it's best everyone rests up now," Philza said. Plopping himself against a tree, resting his back on it. </p><p> </p><p>Schlatt and Quackity agree with the other and shift into more comfortable positions to sleep in. </p><p> </p><p>The masked man, however, he sighs, standing up. "I'll keep watch, I'm not tired right now" </p><p> </p><p>No one replied, so Dream left without another word. Walking off but not too far, he would rather not get lost on the unknown and dangerous island. </p><p> </p><p>~~</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream kicks at some random rocks on the sandy ground as he walks along the shore. Every once in a while gazing up at the dark sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was stupid, he wanted to go home, back to the homeland. Were the others worried? George was, he could tell that much, Sapnap maybe, George said he was a part of the rescue group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man chuckles to himself at the thought of a worried and frustrated Sapnap declaring that he was going to find Dream, himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts drift back to George and what he said. What could be so bad about wildflowers? Some being poison makes sense but surely not all of them were?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was stuck in his thoughts, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flower, a glowy blue flower all by itself, no other flowers around, it looked completely harmless and absolutely beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He strolls toward it, bending down to admire its beauty. It reminded him of someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching a hand out toward it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dream?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He froze, glancing around on guard. No one, then he shifts his gaze to his lit up pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The communicator! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream pulls it out quickly, nearly dropping it a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello? George?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How- what? My communicator died!" Dream was baffled, he swore he saw his device shut off completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah- that is something I forgot to mention about the button, anyway Technoblade is coming to your rescue, he should be there in… an hour at most? From what I remember or well- was told."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>".. How? What- Uh okay, is there anything I should do in the meantime?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Rest, I know what you're like, Dream. No one touched the flowers though, right?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream breaths in then exhale, "No, no one has, I promise, I warned everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George goes quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a long minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream looks at the communicator with concerned eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The communicator shuts off immediately afterwards, Dream holds it in one hand with a sigh. Looking up at the sky, "Goodness George..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George? What's up?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette hums, lifting his head from his arms, that he was resting on. He noticed he was sitting at a table and must have fallen asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you still able to contact Dream? Anyone?" Bad asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George replies with a shake of his head, tilting his head in the direction of his half-broken communicator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad frowns, "What happened to it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dunno, it… it just started glitching" the other replied back, as well as shrugging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor muffin, here you can use mine?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, waving one hand. "It's alright Bad, thanks for the offer, my communicator had a button to connect with the button on Dream's one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Okay, get… get some rest okay?" Bad said as he left the room, heading for his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was gone, George sighs, leaning back in his chair, thinking back on his conversation with Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a bad feeling about the whole wildflower situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guess he just had to hope for the best… Dream's strong and hopefully won't do anything reckless for once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream arrives back at the 'campsite.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed an unfamiliar figure chatting with Philza.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man quietly picks up his axe from the ground, slowly strolling forward toward the unknown person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he goes to lift the axe, the person whips around, holding up a blade to block any attacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream and the person lock eyes, "Dream?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the familiar monotone voice he knew very well. He sighs, dropping his hand and axe to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally showed up Techno?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Piglin rolls his eyes, hesitantly strapping his blade back to his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry your highness, wasn't quick enough for you?" He replied. Turning back to face Phil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yes, everything is ready to go, be quick, I'll wait at the boat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then just like that, the Piglin hybrid walks off, not giving Dream a chance to reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The masked man shifts his gaze to Philza, questioning what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about him, Quackity and Schlatt are already at the boat, want to help me pack up since they're not here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream gives the other a small nod, moving away from the winged man and bending down to pick up his bag and bumping a few extra things inside it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza claps his hands together with a grin, two bags strapped on his bag awkwardly due to the wings. "Perfect, let's get going then"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you ever shut up?" Schlatt huffs, with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity dramatically gasps, nudging his friend's shoulder. "How dare you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno grimaces, turning the wheel to the boat. "Are they always like this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shrugs, only to remember Techno can't see him. "Most of the time I would say, this is technically the first time I've spent so much time around them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Piglin nods, going quiet as he focuses on directing the boat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza, Jschlatt and Quackity had fallen back to sleep halfway through the boat ride home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighs, hopping out onto the land. Thankful to be back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he was tackled by one of his best friend's, that one being Sapnap. He pulls away, clenching Dreams shirt, "You're finally back!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Sapnap let's go, taking a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream smiles, letting out a small chuckle. "Yep, back and safe, where is George?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He should be at home, you should really talk to him, even if you hadn't been gone for really long, he was most worried." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream nods, thanking Sapnap before heading off toward the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Entering, Dream smiles, the goggled man wasn't at all hard to find, as soon as he entered the house he spotted the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George was sitting in one of the kitchen table chairs. Asleep with his head rested in his arms, goggles sat on the table not far from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George~"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream places his bag on the floor, including his axe before pulling up a chair next to George and plopping down into it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snickers, lifting a hand up and harshly flicking the sleeping man's arm. Causing George to jolt away, looking around in a panic before his eyes stopped on Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dream? Am I dreaming?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream huffs, grinning. "Are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George's eyes widened, he rubs his eyes, looking at the other with confusion but then it morphs into relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, Techno saved us, as you said, expect he came earlier than an hour"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" George tilts his head. "I said what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said Techno would arrive in an hour or something anyway I got something for you!" Dream digs his hand into his pockets, eyes lighting up when they grip onto what he was looking for. Before carefully and gently pulling it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George watches, curious and still confused, he gasps at the sight of the glowy blue wildflower now in Dream's palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What… what did I say about touching those!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream rolls his eyes, not that George could see. "Look, I'm fine, it did nothing bad, plus look at how beautiful it is! It's your favourite colour too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are lucky, Dream, blue wilds may look harmless and beautiful but they are also very dangerous toward certain creatures, fortunately, humans are not one of them," George replied, resting his cheek on one of his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you though, it… is my favourite colour"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hums, "Will it have a bad effect on hybrids?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, "No, not necessarily, might make them feel a bit queasy but that's just it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It goes quiet, the two friends sitting in comfortable silence. Until it was broken by George, "Can I hug you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden request confused Dream, but he was always up for a hug from George, he opened his arms. "Of course" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His best friend immediately leans forward in his chair, wrapping his arms around Dream. "I'm glad you're safe"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad too…" </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed it! &lt;3 Sorry it was short ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>